


Heaven

by b_l_u_e__n_i_g_h_t_s



Series: TenKaiMin Oneshots [2]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Subspace, TenKaiMin, Threesome - M/M/M, X-Exo KAI - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_l_u_e__n_i_g_h_t_s/pseuds/b_l_u_e__n_i_g_h_t_s
Summary: When the movie is over there is still beautiful music and magic in Ten’s heart. Jongin sits up on the bed next to him and smiles, blindingly bright and more beautiful than anyone has any right to be. “Happy Birthday,” he says and claps his hands."Happy Birthday,” Taemin repeats and kisses the tip of Ten’s nose. “There will be an actual party tomorrow, by the way,” he stage-whispers.[Teamin and Jongin fulfill Ten's hottest fantasies about a certain evil clone with turqouise hair and mismatched eyes.]
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Lee Taemin
Series: TenKaiMin Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990954
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	Heaven

The mansion looks imposing in the dark, spires stretching into the pitch-black sky. Ten shudders when a gust of wind makes the trees all around them groan as if in pain. Next to him, Taemin chuckles. “Come on, scaredy-pants,” he says and links their hands, pulls Ten in against him in a comforting gesture. “I promise it only looks scary on the outside.”

Ten follows Taemin to the huge main entrance, watches as he opens the sleek, modern looking door with a four-digit passcode. The inside of the mansion is brightly lit and stunningly beautiful. The marble floor reflects the light from glittering chandeliers, and there is so much art everywhere that Ten nearly breaks his neck trying to look at it all.

Whatever it is Taemin has planned for his birthday, if it happens here, it is sure to blow Ten’s mind. “Wow,” he breathes, “oh god, look at the realistic features,” he points at one of the beautiful statues lining the hallway. Taemin smiles, obviously happy that Ten is happy.

Taemin leads Ten to an elevator in a corridor off the main hallway.

“Will you finally tell me what you have planned?” Ten asks, giddy and excited and curious which of his friends will be here. Will they have a spa day? Something fun and relaxing? Will there be games?

“So curious,” Taemin smiles and presses a button. The elevator starts to descend.

“Wait, are we going to the basement?” Ten asks. He watches the number on the little screen above the silver elevator doors.

1.

-1.

-2.

-3.

“Taemin?” He really, really hates being underground.

Taemin smiles, touches his face reassuringly. “Trust me, Tennie,” he says and pats Ten’s cheek. Ten keeps close to Taemin when the elevator doors slide open. The ceilings are much lower here and it’s strangely cool. The walls are white and the floors made of shiny grey tiles. There is no art in the narrow corridors they enter now. Ten presses ever closer to Taemin. Are they going to play one of those exit-room games like they did with SuperM a little while ago? But Taemin knows Ten hates scary things, right? He wouldn’t have planned some kind of spooky escape game for his birthday, would he?

“I-“ Ten says, but Taemin presses his index finger to Ten’s lips.

“Don’t worry,” Taemin whispers, his voice honey, “you will love your present, I promise.” He pushes open a white door, Ten can faintly smell metal. They enter a room filled with plastic tubes holding bright blue liquid. Everything is tinted in the light of this artificially bright blue. The room is furnished with stainless steel tables that remind Ten of fancy laboratories. Of high tech operation rooms.

He is pretty sure he doesn’t want to be here. Real fear is starting to crawl up his spine, his palms are getting sweaty.

“Taemin,” he croaks in a faint voice that makes him feel young and embarrassed.

They continue into an adjacent room, all white like the first, artificial, blue light everywhere. There are needles and surgical tools on a silver table, biohazard signs on containers lining the walls.

Taemin goes on, unphazed. “Almost there,” he says, all calm.

Ten’s skin is crawling with the urge to turn around, to RUN.

Taemin knocks on a heavy door with a clear “danger, keep out” sign on it. The man that opens it has grey hair and is wearing a lab coat and blue rubber gloves. “Ah,” he says when he sees Taemin, “there you are.”

They follow him into a larger lab. Some of the equipment is beeping loudly, there is more stainless steel and bright blue liquid everywhere.

The man in the lab coat gives Taemin a thick envelope. Taemin nods and pulls out a wad of cash, counts it carefully before placing it back into the envelope. He doesn’t meet Ten’s eyes when he says: “All you need him for is just to test it, right? It won’t hurt him, like you promised.”

The man in the lab coat nods, his face eager. “Sure, sure, yes, of course, no need to worry.”

What the actual FUCK is going on?

“Ah, just like you said,” the strange scientist says, eyeing Ten in a way that makes Ten’s skin crawl, “he will be perfect to test Subject88’s appetites.”

‘Fuck this’, Ten thinks and turns to leave, to run, to get the fuck away from whatever fucked up kind of birthday surprise this is. He doesn’t care about seniority and manners any more, he just wants to be gone, far away from this weird place and the man who is looking at him as if he were something to be dissected.

Ten doesn’t even reach the door before Taemin grabs his arm, yanks him back hard. He presses close to Ten and whispers: “’Daisies’. You remember that, right?” It is a testament to how freaked out Ten is that it takes him a few moments to answer.

“The safe word,” Ten says, “that we agreed on for when we play.”

Taemin nods against him, still has him in a tight grip. “Say it.”

“Daisies.”

“You say it to anyone here, anyone in this building, and you are free right away, okay?”

Ten nods, but it is only when he says “yes” loud and clear that Taemin lets go of him. He looks at Ten for a long moment, waits for understanding to dawn in Ten’s eyes. He gives Ten time, time to tell him to stop, tell him he changed his mind, that he was an idiot back when they discussed this, that the fantasies were great but the real thing is too scary. But Ten remains silent, just holds Taemin’s gaze, lets him see how much he wants this, how badly he wished for this. Taemin leans in, kisses the tip of Ten's nose soft, soft, happiness and love glittering in his eyes. Ten forgets all fear for a moment, the knot in his belly untangling. He feels like the luckiest person in the world, he can't believe they are actually doing this for him. "Happy Birthday," Taemin whispers. And then his face morphs into what Ten now understands is fake fear. “Look, I’m sorry, but I really needed the money, baby. I am really, really sorry,” he says before he leaves and closes the door firmly behind him. The fesr comes baxk with a punch, iron on Ten's tongue, his heartbeat accelerating so quickly he feels dizzy. Ten sprints after Taemin, tries the door handle. Locked.

Shit.

He turns around to see the scientist in his fucking white lab coat smile at him, all eager and happy. Fuck fuck fuck.

The man steps closer to a wall that Ten now realizes is actually made of glass and presses a button. Blinds open to reveal a small, padded cell behind a huge observation window. Something is crouched down next to a metal bed, dressed in yellow and black, its hair streaky and a bright shade of green that looks utterly alien in this place.

Oh God, Ten is so fucked.

“Let’s test how it reacts to you,” the scientist says, his voice giddy, “we have been looking forward to this for so long.” He taps the glass and the thing inside it springs up, inhumanly fast. One of its eyes looks strange and pale, making the pitch-black of the pupil stand out in stark contrast. The thing fixes Ten with those mismatched, alien eyes and tilts its head at an angle that looks all wrong. Without braking eye contact, it comes closer, its movements treacherously smooth, like something stalking its prey.

Ten’s skin crawls with actual terror now. He feels so out of his depths, he feels so young and tiny and helpless and he hates that he is so fucking far underground he can feel the suffocating weight of the earth above him. He can’t take his eyes off the thing that is slowly drawing closer, closer, the hard ripples of its stomach moving with each step. When it has reached the glass, it touches his fingers to it, ten strangely human fingertips framing that alien, alien face. It tilts its head again, its eyes still on Ten, and fucking smirks.

“Perfect.” Ten jumps at the word, had almost forgotten the scientist behind him. He has pulled out a notepad and is scribbling something on it.

The alien being behind the glass sniffs the air, its head tilting left, then right, slowly. It has not taken its eyes off Ten once. The glossy clothes barely covering its tall frame reflect the stark light in its cell. Its cage.

“Go on,” the scientist says, “step a little closer, let it smell you.”

Smell him? Ten whimpers, his knees so weak he is afraid he might actually faint. He can feel pulse in his neck hammering with the staccato beat of his heart. Oh God oh God he needs to get away from here, away from this sick, weird lab, from this thing that is still looking at him without blinking.

“What the hell is this?” Ten asks, his voice is small and scared and broken.

“An experiment,” is all the scientist says.

And then that thing behind the glass crouches down and jumps up against the window, hard. The glass cracks and Ten stumbles back, his heart in his throat. His terrified scream echoes from the walls of the room, harsh and loud.

Behind him, the scientist has blanched. “Oh no,” he mutters, “oh no, oh no, oh no-“ he stumbles back just in time to avoid the rain of glass splinters when the alien being kicks the glass with one black, heeled boot and breaks the window into a million pieces. It shakes its head as if to clear it and then jumps through the newly formed hole in the fucking wall and lands soft as a whisper right in front of Ten.

Ten swallows hard, can’t get his body to move even though everything in him is telling him to run run run run run-

The scientist is much wiser, he tries to scuttle away, his clip board clattering to the floor in the process. He swears loudly and swipes a plastic card to open the door, runs out of the room yelling to his staff to get the fuck out of the mansion and lock it up, that the subject has escaped, that they need to hermetically seal the fucking building now. Ten hears him screaming security codes at the top of his lungs, his voice growing fainter.

The alien thing in front of Ten seems unphased by all of the chaos, its eyes are still firmly locked on Ten. Only now, this close up, can Ten see the blood smeared in the corner of its lips. That disturbing smirk appears on its face again, it looks like the grotesque echo of a human smile.

Ten stumbles back, his heart racing, his breathing so fast he is getting light-headed. “Please,” he whispers, but he doesn’t know what he is pleading for.

The thing grabs the front of Ten’s shirt and pulls him in close, locks the fingers of its other hand around Ten’s throat so fast Ten has no chance to fight it. It seems almost as if the thing in front of him doesn’t move at all, not the way humans do, as if it just exists in one place and, in the blink of an eye, exists in another.

Ten trembles in terror as the predator brings its unsettlingly beautiful face closer to him, tilts Ten’s head to the side as if he were a doll and presses its nose against the rapid pulse in Ten’s neck. It inhales deeply, a groan rumbling in its chest that Ten feels against his body. When Ten tries to move, the thing tightens its vise-like grip around Ten’s neck and bares its teeth, growling low and quiet, a deep sound that makes something primal in Ten freeze. His ears are ringing, but he is standing very, very still.

The lights flicker and then die, all at once. It is pitch black from one moment to the next and Ten’s eyes fill with tears. Help, he thinks but cannot say, help help oh God. He feels the weight of the ground above him, feels how deeply he is buried here, and in the darkness, he can feel the pressure of the strong hand around his throat even more painfully, can hear the thing breathing against his neck, feel the hard lines of its body against him. Bright hot want mixes with primal terror in Ten’s blood, all thoughts gone, gone until he is pure instinct, a prey in thrall of a dangerous predator.

Dim emergency lights spring to life. The predator looks even more alien in their faint green glow, all color washed out of it. It smiles again, taunting. “I will give you,” it says in a low, low voice, “a five-minute head start.” And then it happens again - it moves without moving, its hand gone from Ten’s throat from one moment to the next. It gives Ten a shove and he finally breaks out of his frozen shock, turns around and runs for his life. The scientist left the door open and Ten pulls it shut behind himself, hoping against hope that it will slow the monster down. The adrenaline spikes in his blood, makes him run faster than he ever has, the skin in his neck crawling with the feeling of something watching him, following him in the near darkness.

Ten runs back the way he came, metal things clattering to the floor when he collides with tables. He does not look back. The corridors, like the laboratories, are lit in dim green emergency lights. Ten feels like he’s suffocating. He sprints to the elevators, but the doors won’t open, so he frantically searches for the staircase, sprints up two stairs at a time when he finally finds them, his steps echoing loud, too loud on the metal steps. He runs out into the entrance hall. That, too, is lit only by faint emergency lights. Fuck fuck. The ceiling is so high that Ten cannot see it at all, it looks pitch black and imposing, like Ten is getting lost in space, like no one would ever know if he went missing here, would ever hear him scream.

Ten’s shoes squeak on the marble floors as he runs to the main entrance. It’s locked and nothing he does will open it. He claws at the door, panic making his every move feel too fast, his thoughts no longer able to keep up with what is happening, the primal parts of his brain taking control to keep him alive. Ten finally gives up, can feel the presence of evil too close, too close. He keeps to the walls, can’t stand the feeling of being out in the open. It is as if his senses were suddenly sharper - he can feel it drawing near, he can scent it stalking him, hunting him. Ten makes for the stairs, thinks the upper floor may provide better hidings spots. Can that thing smell him? Can it see him in the near darkness?

Fingers close around his neck with no warning, jerk him back. Ten falls to his knees, sees black, shiny boots in front of him. The thing crouches down, all lose limbs and treacherously slow movements. It turns its head in that unhuman way, smirks. “Hi there,” it says. Ten scurries away from it, never leaving it out of sight. That one pale, pale pupil glows white in the darkness. When the monster doesn’t grab for him again, Ten springs up and runs as fast as he can, makes for the stairs, taking three steps at a time. He can feel it following. Playing with him.

It catches up again when Ten has almost made it up the stairs, jerks his head back by the hair. The world explodes into pain, into tiny pinpricks of light and confusing colors. Ten is on the floor. The hurt recedes, washed away by a wave of strange warmth in his blood. Swimming on the high of adrenaline and endorphins, Ten escapes again.

Again.

But the thing always finds him, seeming to appear out of thin air, and jerks him back, pushes him to the floor. It is not even really out of breath, even though Ten has been running for his life.

Finally, the monster seems to have enough of this game. Because that’s what it is, Ten realizes when it pins him to the floor with one heeled boot. That’s what it has been from the start, he never had a chance. The thing rips Ten up by his hair, pulls him close, close. Ten can smell the scent of its skin, clean sweat, the rubber and leather of its alien clothes. It brings their faces close enough that all Ten can see is those mismatched, soulless eyes. The monster strikes like a venomous snake, jerks its head forward and bites Ten’s lips in the cruel mockery of a kiss, has already drawn back again by the time Ten’s body catches up with what just happened. The pain comes with a few seconds delay, a clean, bright hurt in his lips. He can feel blood dripping over his chin.

The monster drags Ten down the hall by his hair. He scrambles to stay on his feet so the pain in his scalp does not become unbearable, falls again and again and is dragged along like a ragdoll. He is discarded in a corner of what seems to be a kitchen that has been abandoned in a hurry, food in various stages of preparation scattered on the countertops.

“Fancy motherfuckers,” the monster growls. It kicks a serving cart so hard it flips over and crashes into the next wall, utensils and food clattering all over the floor. The monster roars. “Fuck you all I will find you and rip your tiny hearts out.” It jumps up onto the counter, lands in a crouch, soft as a whisper. Its movements are so fluid, so clear. Ten must be completely out of his mind by now, too many chemicals released into his blood stream to dull the pain in his face, his head, his whole body, because he thinks he has never seen anything as beautiful.

The monster picks up what Ten thinks might be a chunk of steak and glides down to the floor again, boneless. It sniffs the meat in its hand and licks over it with a filthy groan. Heat pools low in Ten’s belly. The monster rips a piece of meat off with its teeth and purrs while it chews. It seems to remember Ten crumbled and discarded on the floor and stalks over to jerk him up by the hair again. The pain is almost a distant thing now, turns into something other, something that runs hot and sticky in Ten’s veins.

He is dragged down the hall, up the staircase and into a dimly lit room with a huge bed.

No, Ten’s mind screams. No no no no no-

The monster drops him to the floor and pins him in place with one shiny boot on his chest, the tip pressing right against Ten’s Adams apple. Ten holds very, very still even though he can hardly breathe. There is a huge, glossy TV on the wall and the monster unhooks a sleek remote control and turns it on. It flips through the selection with all the time in the world. In the light of the TV screen, Ten can see the rare steak still in its left hand, can see the red, red blood running down over its fingers, dripping onto Ten. The monster settles for a movie with a disgusting mess of broken limbs and blood for a cover and crouches down to pick Ten back up, drags him to the side of the bed and discards him there. It looks down at him, eerie eyes considering.

“Please,” Ten whispers, his voice so broken, broken. “Please let me go. I will do anything. Just please. Please.” The thing smirks again, that mockery of a smile, its tongue darts out to lick at the blood on its lips. It tilts its head, makes a noise deep in its chest, as if considering.

“Please,” Ten whimpers. He feels tears, hot and sudden, spring up in his eyes. They flow freely, until his face is wet, his lips are salty, salty, his hair getting soaked.

The monster lowers its eyelids, blinks once, very slowly, another echo of human behavior that looks so alien, so wrong. It steps on Ten’s wrist, presses down hard and fast until Ten’s world explodes into pain that is all the more vicious for how unexpected it comes. Ten chokes on his scream and on his tears. The thing chuckles. “Humans are so easy to break,” the monster muses. “So arrogant to think you could ever contain us.” It draws its foot back and pins Ten with its eyes. “You move and I kill you,” it says, voice flat. “Understood?”

The relief flooding Ten’s system when the pain recedes makes it really hard to speak. Ten moans and drops his head back down to the floor, closes his eyes and feels the warmth radiating from his throbbing wrist. The monster is in his face suddenly. Ten blinks, his eyelids seem strangely heavy.

“Understood?” The monster repeats, blood and gore from the disgusting steak in its hand landing on Ten’s face. Ten nods, his movements sluggish. He thinks he might not be able to move anyway, even if he tried. All he can do is watch the thing stretch out on the bed, the deep grooves of its stomach muscle a study of shadow and light in the flicker of the TV screen. It stretches its long, lean body out, gets comfortable and then proceeds to gorge on the steak it found, blood and gore running down its forearms, landing on its chest, its stomach. It watches the disgusting movie while feasting and Ten is glad he can’t see the screen well from his place on the floor, because what he hears is enough to make his stomach roil. There is a lot of wet noises, things popping and tearing, screams. Screams.

When the steak is gone, the thing on the bed yawns, its eyes sill on the movie. It stretches a little, muscles flexing, and purrs. Ten whimpers when the sounds of the movie turn even more disgusting, more violent. He wants to cover his ears, his eyes, but he doesn’t dare to move, the monster’s cold threat pinning him in place.

Minutes pass. Stretch strangely in Ten’s floaty, cloudy mind. The thing on the bed starts to trail one gore-covered hand down its bare stomach, slides it over the bulge in its pants that Ten, horrified, thinks may have to do with the disgusting shit happening in the movie. The thing moans, low in its throat, a primal sound that makes Ten’s body react in ways that flood his cheeks with red-hot shame. The monster rips open its glossy pants and fucks into its bloody fist in a sinuous, fluid wave of its body. Ten stares, disgusted and horrified and shamefully turned on. When its cock is glistening wet with blood, the predator turns and fixes Ten with its eerie eyes. It is off the bed and in Ten’s face so fast Ten doesn’t even have time to understand what is happening. His body recoils anyways, reacting on pure instinct. The monster picks him up off the floor like a broken toy, pulls him up by the hair. Pain, all-encompassing and blindingly bright explodes on Ten’s scalp, becomes all he is and all he will ever be. He is dumped on the bed, his head tilted back back until his spine is protesting and only years of rigorous practice save his back from breaking. Would the monster even understand if it broke his spine?

Ten smells blood and meat and feels something hot and hard against his lips. He opens his eyes. The world is upside down, nothing he sees makes much sense to him.

Ten shivers, his heart rate, crazy fast before, drops and his body readies itself for an injury so threatening it slows the flow of his blood in primal anticipation.

Fingers dig into his cheeks, press into his flesh until his jaws part involuntarily. Ten struggles without making the conscious decision to, tries to protect himself from the intrusions he knows is coming. But the thing has him in a tight grip, makes all attempts at escape seem laughably futile.

Then a soft touch to the tip of his nose. Ten blinks and looks into mismatched pupils that are no longer soulless. There is a silent question in those very human and very familiar eyes.

“A color, baby,” Jongin says quietly, his voice a comfort in this strange, cold space.

Ten takes a deep breath and answers “green” as steadily as he can. He sees the humanity draining out of the eyes in front of him, and then the monster shoves its gore-covered, disgusting cock down Ten’s throat. Ten gags and gags and tries to swallow, to breathe, to get away. He is dying he is suffocating he is dying oh god oh god oh god. Everything fades, the world is just this burning in his chest, the all-encompassing need to breathe. Breathe. Then the thing pulls back and Ten sucks in air, the sudden influx of oxygen a heady rush. He coughs and breathes and swallows air until he is hiccupping and everything hurts his chest hurts so bad so bad bad bad-

The thing watches him, impassive. Waits. And just when the pain in his chest eases a fraction, it pushes into Ten’s throat again, fucks his head with two hands twisted in his hair, bitterness and rust filling Ten’s everything.

Just when he is about to lose his last grip on reality, the thing kicks Ten in the chest and sends him tumbling over the edge of the bed. Ten lands on the floor with a dull thud. The monster cackles.

Ten spends an eternity just breathing. Breathing.

Terror and pain morph, are swept away in a wave of syrupy warmth, the world turning to fuzzy clouds in his mind.

The monster turns off the TV and shatters the remote against the wall for good measure. Ten’s whole body is hot and fuzzy. He feels unreal, almost not like a person at all anymore. He watches, detached, as the monster jumps off the bed, picks him up and pins him against the wall. The hard planes of its body press Ten back, back, until the world turns even softer, Ten’s system drowning in endorphins.

“Run,” the monster growls and Ten’s body reacts all on its own, flees as fast as his stumbling legs will allow, flees, flees down a long corridor that stretches out into endless darkness.

Something kicks his knees from behind and Ten falls to the floor face-first, the floor cold and hard and unrelenting beneath him. He feels fingers, claws, shredding his clothes and twists away from the unwelcome touch, his body doing everything it can to get away, get away. He is pinned in place, his shirt in shreds beneath him, his pants pooled low on his legs, his feet, still in shoes, trying to find purchase, to kick, to push away. Ten’s fingers try to find hold on the smooth marble beneath him, but they just slip, slip and the thing pushes him down with one hand on the small of his back, holds him down like it’s nothing. Ten whimpers, tears slipping over his cheeks.

“Please no,” he sobs, “please, please, no.” Despair clings to the edges of Ten’s world, his body frozen in place but his mind still twisting, twisting, trying to flee.

Five warm fingertips touch his jaw, turn his head a little, careful not to hurt his straining muscles any more. Jongin smoothes his thumb down Ten’s cheek, brushes away the tears. “Ten,” he says, his voice close and comforting, “okay?” He asks in Thai, his accent shaping the sounds softer around the edges. Ten holds Jongin’s gaze for a moment, then nods and says “green”. Jongin’s face melts, morphs into a predatory smile, alien and beautiful. He smirks and rips Ten’s head up by the hair, burying his teeth in the exposed, vulnerable flesh of Ten’s neck.

Ten cries out, pain exploding under his skin, in his head, in his blood. His legs are kicked apart with force and he is pressed back down into the cold floor. No, he thinks. No no no please no-

There is no warning, just Ten one moment, on the floor, sobbing out a plea to please, please-

And then a wet hard cock is buried deep, deep in his guts, the violation so sudden and violent that the pain explodes inside of him with a strange delay. Ten bites his lips bloody, claws at the smooth, smooth floor to get away but the thing pinning him down just laughs, cold and utterly inhuman, grips his hips crushingly tight, and starts fucking into him with so much force, Ten can do nothing to brace for it. The monster fucks into him deep and hard and messy, knocking all air out of Ten’s lungs. The pent-up strength Ten feels in every muscle pressed up against his back, in every hard thrust into his body is so overpowering that his body just gives up and he lets it happen, lets himself be used like a thing.

The monster groans deep in its throat, bites Ten’s neck and back and shoulders, the vulnerable skin of his nape. Ten doesn’t feel the pain now, not anymore. There is only sticky sweet heat, heat coursing through his veins, pooling in his belly, low low. The monster picks up his head by the hair and bends him back, his spine arching and Ten comes in a violent burst of all-encompassing pleasure-pain, harder than he has in his entire life. It feels as if the sky suddenly crashed down on him, like he has tripped over the earth and swallowed all of the sun. Heat, bright hot and white, explodes in his belly, expands and expands until he thinks he might shatter. Far, far away he can hear the thing still fucking his convulsing body finish inside of him, feels hot liquid flood his belly, the monster’s hips fucking it deep into him.

Ten passes out with his mouth open in a broken scream.

*

When Ten comes to, there is something soft beneath him. Warm lights glow all around him. He is stretched out on a huge bed, a white fluffy blanket covering him, like a cloud. Ten feels like he is floating. The room is decorated in gold and muted colors. Pretty, he thinks. There is beautiful art on the walls. Ten’s cheek is resting on warm, smooth skin. He tilts his head a little and looks into Jongin’s deep, warm eyes. The contact lenses are gone, and so is the makeup, his hair is smoothed back out of his beautiful face, his shirt gone, Jongin’s chest and belly beneath Ten bare, golden skin.

“There you are,” Jongin whispers, his voice soft. “I’ll run us a bath, okay?” He asks and Ten nods, his head heavy. He feels like he is floating, like the world is still far away, like everything is made of cotton candy and magic. Jongin picks him up and gently, carefully, carries him to the en suite. It, too, is beautifully furnished in white and gold. Jongin draws a bath and holds Ten in his arms while they wait. The room fills with steam and the scent of summer. Ten rests his head on Jongin’s shoulder, his limbs deliciously heavy and everything so wonderfully warm and dreamy. Jongin settles them in the bath, sits behind Ten and pulls him against his chest. Ten lets his head drop back against Jongin’s skin, inhales the familiar scent, closes his eyes. Jongin kisses his temple, his nose, the shell of his ear, tells him how well he’s done, how wonderful he is, how precious, how important. He washes Ten with gentle hands and whispered compliments said against Ten’s skin between kisses.

Jongin dries them both with fluffy towels and dresses Ten in a deep blue pajama with little clouds on it. His own pajamas are dotted with little teddy bears. Ten touches his finger tips to them, smiling. Jongin settles them on the bed, kisses Ten softly, again and again, lazy kisses that turn Ten’s heart to mush. Ten has no words, yet, but his heart knows that Jongin needs reassurance, that he needs to be close to him now, and so he kisses Jongin, softly, deeply, with everything he feels. Ten pulls back to see tears pooling in Jongin’s eyes. He leans back in, kisses Jongin again. Again. Says thank you and I love you and you are my everything, all without saying a word.

Jongin feeds Ten a huge cookie and makes him drink two glasses of water and Ten drifts off, his body stretched out against Jongin’s.

When Ten wakes up, Taemin is on the bed next to him, looking beautiful and soft. Jongin is snuggled up to Ten’s other side.

“Hi,” Taemin says and Ten leans in to kiss his lips, his head still floaty.

“Hi,” Ten whispers back. His voice is still wrecked, all scratchy and dry. Taemin and Jongin gently apply ointment to his abused skin, feed him more cookies and warm tea that soothes his sore throat. When he is back in his pajamas, Taemin switches on the TV and turns on Princess Mononoke. Jongin pulls Ten close and buries his face in Ten’s nape. He hides kisses against the soft skin there, tangles their legs together. Taemin settles in on Ten’s other side, his cheek resting on Ten’s shoulder. Taemin hums to all the songs and they voice their favorite scenes out the way they always do. Ten can feel himself slowly floating back down to earth. He plays his fingers over Jongin’s knuckles, strokes Taemin’s soft hair. They trade lazy kisses and Taemin and Jongin tell Ten again and again how much they love him, how much he means to them.

When the movie is over there is still beautiful music and magic in Ten’s heart. Jongin sits up on the bed next to him and smiles, blindingly bright and more beautiful than anyone has any right to be. “Happy Birthday,” he says and claps his hands.

“Happy Birthday,” Taemin repeats and kisses the tip of Ten’s nose. “There will be an actual party tomorrow, by the way,” he stage-whispers.

“Your whole family is flying in and your friends will all be here, too,” Jongin says. “Don’t worry, Taemin cleaned up all our mess,” he giggles. “We’ll have a barbecue in the gardens and everything.”

“But just a heads up,” Taemin says, “I think your mom plans to feed you every single one of your favorite dishes until you are so full you can’t move anymore.” Ten smiles so wide his eyes crinkle shut. It is a gift beyond imagination, he thinks, to be this understood. He kisses Taemin first, his hand wrapped around Jongin’s hand, kisses him deep and with everything he feels, turns to kiss Jongin, then, soft, soft. Thank you, he says against their lips.

When Ten has settled into his own body and the real world again, he feels completely drained but utterly content. “So, was it everything you dreamed it would be?” Taemin asks with gleaming eyes and Ten’s cheeks turn a little hot. He bites his lips and nods, locking eyes with Jongin. Jongin smiles, clearly really proud of himself.

“Best birthday gift of all time,” Ten says with conviction. “Oh God, I can’t believe you even hired a fucking actor.”

Taemin chuckles and nods excitedly. “Ah yes, of course. We told him we were planning an escape room surprise party for you.” He giggles.

“Damnit you two are a force of nature when you put your minds to something,” Ten says under his breath. They cuddle up on the bed and Ten recounts how it felt to be hunted down and captured by KĀI, listens to what it was like for Jongin to play out Ten’s fantasy. Taemin’s eyes glaze over while they talk and Ten touches his palm to the bulge in Taemin’s pants, presses down against it until Taemin’s eyes roll back in his head and he sobs out a moan.

Jongin leans over, swallows the needy little sounds Taemin makes while Ten slips his hand under Taemin’s waistband, wraps his fingers around his cock. Jongin and Ten take Taemin apart with soft touches and wet kisses and wicked things whispered into his ear. He comes with a deep moan against Jongin’s neck. Ten watches Jongin press his lips to Taemin’s in a deep kiss, watches the soft happiness playing over their features when Jongin pulls back. A happiness that resonates in his heart, happy happy. They fall asleep in the big, fluffy bed together, limbs and hearts tangled and the last thing Ten feels before he sinks into a beautiful dream is warm and full and loved, so loved.


End file.
